Homewreckers
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Emma steals girlfriends but Regina steals wives. This might get a little complex.. Previously "This is Not the Title"
1. Chapter One- Homewreckers

My first OUAT project. It's highschool AU.

Disclaimer: Own anything, I do not.

* * *

Isabelle French had been in love with Ruby Lucas ever since Ruby proposed to her at the ripe old age of five and Ruby's granny made a pie for their pretend wedding.

They'd been best friends since even before that wonderful day and even lasted throughout middle school, which was a wonder within itself because Ruby had started dating Regina Mills in middle school.

Regina wasn't exactly mean she was just overly confident about everything she did and horribly honest when it came to her opinions.

Though she wasn't mean, she was pushy and extremely difficult to befriend or associate with at all.

Belle wasn't a fan of her, and Regina had made it very clear that she wasn't a fan of Belle, by telling the football team to ransack her locker one afternoon and destroy all of the books she'd had in it from the school's book sale.

Regina had been even less of a fan of Belle when Ruby, Regina's girlfriend, had spent all of her saved allowance to replace Belle's books instead of buying Regina a gift for the sixth month mark of their relationship.

Since then, Belle had noticed, there had always been two sides of Ruby, the side that everyone else made friends with, and the side that only really came out for her, not Regina.

Still, she is hopelessly in love with her best friend, who has been dating Regina Mills, not Belle French, for almost four whole years.

* * *

Ruby's grandmother owned a diner and that's where most of her friends hung out since Ruby always had to work.

They'd taken to calling her Granny, after hearing Ruby shout it so many times over the years, just the same everyone had taken to calling Ruby, Ruby Red, or Little Red, or just Red for some, though Belle was the only one who had taken to calling her Girl or Pup as granny did on occasion.

Granny usually referred to their little group as "Belle and those loose Squatters" when they'd take up residence in a booth for the afternoon.

Saturdays were probably the worse, some would be there from as early as opening to as late as closing, mostly it was just Belle willing to come in for all hours but the others would stay for quite a while most days.

It was currently Saturday around noon and Mary Margaret and her boyfriend had just walked in together and waved at Ruby before taking a seat in the back booth with everyone else.

"Hey Mom." Emma smiled.

"Hi Mom." August chimed in.

"Sup Mom." Graham waved.

Emma had been calling Mary Margaret "Mom" since third grade when they met, Mary Margaret had been a bit bossier back then but eventually the name stuck and now almost everyone used it.

"Hi guys." She greeted them before taking a seat in a chair pulled up to the table, seeing as how the actual booth was filled.

David waved and instantly got into conversation with Victor Whale and Neil Cassidy, probably about the game coming up, since they were all on the football team.

Ruby kept throwing looks toward Belle, who was catching them all from her place just beside Emma toward the outside of the seat.

Belle nudged the blonde a bit and Emma let her out of the booth before continuing her conversation with Katheryn, whatever it was about.

"Hey you." Red smiled as Belle made it to the counter.

"Hi." She grinned. "So tell me waitress, who must I complain to in order to get an iced tea?"

Red laughed and moved to get a cup for her friend's tea when out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Regina rushing toward the door looking much less than pleased.

"For fuck sake.." She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"We need to talk." Regina demanded the second she was in the door.

"Not now, I'm very busy with this customer." She nodded toward Belle. "This order might take all day so-"

"Enough with your shit, Lucas. Take your break and come with me." Regina demanded with her arms crossed.

"Regina seriously, not here." Red hissed, trying to keep her voice down instead of yelling.

"Fine. My house when your shift is over."

"Not gonna work, the library's having the lock in thing for the reading-whatever.." She shrugged. "I'm going with Belle and it's right after my shift."

Suddenly Belle was very aware that Regina Mills was standing right beside her, she could practically feel the girl's eyes drilling holes into the side of her head.

"Of course she comes first instead of your girlfriend anytime sex isn't involved." Regina smirked, glancing at Belle briefly.

Belle was then suddenly, unhappily reminded of the fact that Regina and Ruby have had sex a multitude times and on several occasions.

"Regina, go home before your mouth gets any louder." Ruby growled with her teeth clenched.

Regina huffed and stormed out, Emma causally following her a few minutes behind.

Belle wondered if Ruby knew about the rumors between the blonde and her own girlfriend but she wouldn't mention it.

"Troubled in paradise?" Belle asked slowly as Red finally poured her tea.

"Pfff. That's not paradise. Paradise is twelve hours of you reading your favorite books to me in a place where Regina most certainly will not be." She sighed happily at the thought.

"You could have bailed you know?" The smaller girl offered. "I mean, I could have handled the library on my own. I'd prefer you there but not if it's hurting your relationship.."

"Believe me, Beautiful.." The waitress huffed. "If my ship is sinking it'll definitely never be your fault. You're practically the only life vest on my own personal Titanic."

"That's both refreshing and horribly disturbing.. You'll be a poet yet."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever quit my day job." Red teased.

"No, I mean it, Pup. The raw talent is there, honestly." She nodded once for effect.

"Drink your tea, Isabelle." She said, over-pronouncing the L's and rolling her eyes.

"Get back to work, Girl." Granny said finally walking out of the kitchen.

Belle took her drink back over to the booth and sat down in Emma's old place and listened to the conversations roll around for a bit.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. Yeah.. It's going to be one of _those_ stories guys.

I post every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I can't wait to see what you think.


	2. Chapter Two- Homewreckers

Disclaimer: I actually don't know who owns OUAT, but I assure you I'm not them.

* * *

Emma Swan had never planned to fall for Regina Mills, or sleep with Regina Mills, or even talk to Regina Mills, but nothing ever went to horribly right for Emma Swan and all of those things happened.

Now she was stuck in love with one of her best friend's girlfriend and didn't know what to do.

Regina never wanted to go out for obvious reasons but she loved planning at home dates for the two of them and when Emma had followed her out of the diner, they'd both walked back to Regina's house and she started setting things up for a movie night.

Her favorite movie was Snow White and the huntsman, her favorite character was the evil queen, and Emma had seen it enough times by now to quote the entire movie backwards but it made Regina happy, and Emma wasn't going to say no to it.

"So what do you think? Licorice, popcorn, chocolate covered pretzels, and apple chunks in vanilla ice cream?" Regina asked with a smirk, she knew Emma loved all of those things.

"It sounds amazing, what's dessert?"

"Let's see.. No parents tonight.." She smiled tossing her arms around Emma's neck. "No little brothers either.. And Ruby is doing that stupid library thing with the bookworm."

"Regina.." The blonde asked slowly. "When are you going to.. I don't know- Do something about Ruby, or with Ruby, or whatever.."

Regina sighed and tucked her head into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Ruby and I have been through so much.. She was the only one who was really there when my dad died, and when my mom got remarried, and when Peter and Neil and Gold moved in. Even before that I was with her when her mom died and when everyone was beating on her for joining the hockey team with the guys.." She paused and tried to blink away her tears before they fell. "She's been my best friend, I love her way too much to hurt her like that, Emma, but I'm in love with you.. I really am. I just don't know how to fix all of this without losing somebody that I care about.."

"You can take all the time you need to figure it out.. As long as you're trying. You've lost enough people that you love.. I get that. I love you, Regina. I just don't want to have to lie to my best friend-"

"I'm sorry that you have to.." She whispered.

"We'll figure it out." Emma assured her with a tight hug. "Lets get the snacks and start the movie while we wait for the pizza okay?"

"Okay." Regina nodded slowly before Emma practically carried her into the living room.

* * *

Belle yawned as she turned the page of her current book, she was nearly at the end and the only thing that stopped her reading was Ruby's head moving off of her lap.

She looked up to see about five people handing her friend money.

They were all currently sitting in one of the hallways of the library, avoiding the patrolling reading monitors, as Belle was already enough supervision for the group.

"What are you doing, Pup?" She asked the tall brunette.

"We all had a bet going to see how long it'd take for you to get tired." Red smiled. "I had the latest time slot so I won."

Belle looked incredulously at the group before her, Henry, Peter, Ariel, Mary Margaret, and Will all ducked their heads while Red just smirked.

"Cheer up, Beautiful. I now have sixty eight dollars to spend on you at the book fair in the morning." Ruby smiled.

"I specifically remember telling you that you didn't have to buy me anymore books after you gifted me the Harry Potter book set that J.K Rowling signed herself." Belle gushed momentarily.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Red nodded. "Which means that all of the wonderful reading adventures I'm paying for before we go home will be given to you because I want to, not because I have to."

Belle blushed.

"Get a room." Peter whispered as the one of the monitors passed by the hall they were in.

"Shut up, Goldie." Red said before kicking his foot away from her own.

"Hey Ruby, wasn't Regina supposed to come too? She said you were bringing her that's why she didn't want Neil to drive her." Henry asked over the top of his book.

"I haven't talked to her since she stormed out of the diner, kiddo." Red shrugged.

"Is Emma with her?" Mary Margaret asked. "I haven't seen her since then either."

Belle shot her a look, hoping that Ruby wouldn't think much of it.

"I dunno, they might be working on that project for science. Emma says she's barely even started, do you guys have yours done?" The green eyed girl asked.

Belle relaxed.

"Mine's been done thanks to that study date with Belle." Will winked toward the girl and Belle shifted further toward Ruby.

Pretty much everyone except Ruby knew about Will's crush on Belle, but pretty much everyone except Will knew that Belle was most certainly not interested.

"Mine's almost done but my swim meets keep getting in the way of study time." Ariel sighed. "How 'bout you and David, Mom?"

"Ours are both done." She smiled looking down the hall to where David was sitting with Cassidy and Whale.

"Henry helped me do mine." Peter answered.

"You realize that Henry's in the grade below you right?" Ariel asked incredulously.

"You realize the only reason he's in the grade he's in is because Henry's been helping him with his homework since their parents got married." Red teased and everyone laughed before getting shushed by one of the monitors.

Belle yawned again, leaning her head against Ruby's shoulder before looking back to her book.

Everyone got back to reading and Belle read quietly to Red.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. Well, now we're caught up to the summary, aren't we?

I post every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I love seeing all those beautiful minds work.


	3. Chapter Three- Homewreckers

Disclaimer: Not A thing.

* * *

"Hey.." Ruby sighed as her girlfriend approached her.

They hadn't talked since their fight at the diner and Ruby was feeling especially bad about her actions as of late, she'd decided to buy her cheerleader girlfriend flowers and give them to her before school had started.

Regina hadn't shown up until third period though, resulting in partially wilted roses laying across the front seat of Ruby's Jeep.

"Regina, I'm really sorry about everything. I bought you flowers, roses even, I know you hate carnations.. I just feel really bad about us fighting and I don't like fighting with you and I know what's coming up, and it's gonna be hard just like always but we're in this together. I promised you." She rambled. "Really, with everything right now I'm just- Just. Well, I'm just-"

Regina cut her off with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Gina.." She sighed at last.

"I am too. It just.." She paused, hugging the taller girl tightly and sighing heavily against Red's shoulder. "It's hard to think he's been gone for three years.."

Ruby held the smaller girl closer.

The anniversary of Henry and Regina's father's death was only three days away and Ruby knew it was bothering her girlfriend a lot more than she tried to let on.

"How's Henry doing?" She asked, kissing the side of Regina's head.

"He's holding up a lot better than me.." The cheerleader admitted quietly.

"You want to do something for him? Take some flowers to the cemetery or something like that? Like you did for my mom?" Red asked, fidgeting with the bow in Regina's hair.

She'd just noticed that Regina was wearing her uniform top under her jacket, along with a ribbon tied around her pony tail.

Technically, she was wearing her uniform top under Ruby's jacket and with a pair of Ruby's sweatpants instead of her cheer skirt.

"Is it laundry day?" Red chuckled, Regina hardly ever wore her clothes to school anymore.

"No.." The shorter girl mumbled against Red's shoulder. "You're clothes are more comfortable than mine and I have practice later. Plus they smell like your soap."

"You only like it because it's green apple." She rolled her eyes.

"At least it doesn't smell like hockey practice yet."

"Tell me about it, we have first practice after school. Conditioning the new guys is next week, thank god.. I can't handle those meatheads this week. The only freshman there will be Henry and I doubt he'll play." Red groaned.

"Would practice go over better if you had a few cheerleaders there?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'd like it if you were there." She smiled. "However, for the sake of my team, I'd appreciate if all the cheerleaders were all wearing bras this time."

"I'll try my best. Love you." Regina smiled before kissing Ruby's cheek and walking toward the school with her gym bag.

"Love you." Ruby repeated before she got out of ear shot.

"Well she certainly looked happy." Belle chimed from a few parking spaces away.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing out here?" Red asked, joining the other girl by her car.

"I drove to the middle school to pick up barcode stickers for the new books the library just got. I had my free period so I offered to help out." She smiled, handing a medium sized box over to the athlete.

"May I walk you back then?"

"You may." Belle smiled placing her hand on the arm Red had offered to her.

"Are you coming to watch our first practice after school?" Red asked, handing the box over once they arrived at the library's doors.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Belle smiled.

"See you then, Beautiful."

"Goodbye, Pup." She smiled before entering the library.

Ruby waited for the door to shut and walked herself to class.

* * *

Ruby threw her helmet at the wall as hard as she could.

Her team was starting to really piss her off and they'd only been practicing for an hour, most of which was Red trying to get the boys to stop gawking at the cheerleaders.

"Goldie, if you're over their carving a penis into the ice with your skate, I swear I'll shove a stick down your throat!" She warned causing his eyes to grow wide as he hurriedly kicked at the image in the ice to scratch it out.

"Okay I'm feeling nice today so we're going to actually play instead of just running drills. Mostly because most of you will do them wrong and I don't feel like showing you the right way." She huffed.

They got about two minutes of a game in before Belle showed up.

Will Scarlett had the puck at the time and noticed her, it was about the time that Ruby tried to steal the puck that Will's hockey stick ended up going half way up her nose.

The idiot tried to wave to Belle with the hand he was holding it in and now the head was stained with Ruby's face blood.

"Ruby!" Regina yelled before she and Belle were both leaning over the wall.

Neil shoved Will against the glass while Vic and Graham raced toward Red.

Graham pulled her toward the edge of the rink while Vic tried to get her to keep her head back.

Henry had a towel out by the time they got to there and Belle worked to gently remove as much blood from Red's face with it as she could.

Vic took a look at it once it was clean and determined it wasn't broken nor would it need stitches despite the cut on her lip that had apparently also been hit, but she should sit out anyways.

Graham ended up borrowing a tampon from Regina to put up his captain's nose to stop the bleeding.

Fifteen minutes later Emma showed up.

"You look like hell." She said evenly after seeing her friend's condition.

She was out of her hockey gear and sitting on the bench, listening to Vic and Graham yell orders to the remaining players.

Red nodded, she'd been told not to speak by both Belle and Regina so she figured, if they'd finally agreed on something, she should definitely listen to them.

"Here, let me see.." Regina said, handing Ruby a water bottle with a straw in it.

Belle was only steps behind with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel.

Regina wince and narrowed her eyes as she examined the right side of Ruby's face.

"I think you could take the tampon out now. It's been at least ten minutes since you guys called me and said she got hit." Emma said, reaching out to poke the feminine product sticking out of her friend's nose.

Red winced and Regina smacked Emma's hand away before pushing her to the side to go talk somewhere.

Belle's face looked like she was in more pain than Ruby as she gently pulled on the string hanging out of her nose.

She managed to get the whole thing out with Red only whining once.

She wrapped it up in it's old pouch and tossed it in a near by trash bin quickly before returning to check Red's face.

She sat down beside her and gently held the ice against the side of her face that was hit.

"You scared the hell out of me, Pup.." She admitted.

Ruby stayed quiet, not knowing if she had permission to talk yet.

"I mean, I knew you'd live and all, it wasn't a drastic injury, but there was a lot of blood on that towel.." She winced again. "I think you're getting a black eye as well.."

Ruby licked the lip without the cut, her eye did hurt but not too bad.

"Will has a bruise on his cheek from Neil running him into the glass.. Serves him right for hurting my pup." Belle mumbled.

The hockey player smiled despite the pain in the right side of her face.

Belle moved the ice and slowly leaned in, careful not the bump any hurt bits on Ruby, to give her a tight hug.

"Thanks." Ruby whispered after a moment.

"I wish I could do more." She responded, sighing into Red's collar bone.

"Belle.." Emma said quietly, trying to get her attention. "Do you think you could take Red home? Regina doesn't think she should drive, and she's staying to take Henry home later."

"Sure." Belle nodded.

She looked toward Red who had a lazy smile on her face, trying not to use too many hurt muscles.

"You want to go wait for me and I'll grab your stuff?" Belle asked.

Ruby went to argue that her equipment was heavy but opened her mouth too quickly and ended up only whimpering as a response.

"I'll get the heavy stuff to the car, Red. No worries." Emma offered.

She simply nodded and walked out of the rink toward Belle's car with the keys to wait.

"So, where will you be all this time Regina's here and Ruby's not?" Belle asked quietly to Emma as they were walking toward the car.

"W-What do you mean?" Emma asked quickly.

"Nothing.." Belle sighed. "I just really hope that Ruby doesn't get hurt again is all. Hockey injury or not."

Belle carried everything the few extra feet and threw it in the backseat of her car, Ruby was already in the front seat listening to the radio too loudly for her taste but she let it slide because her pup was injured.

Emma took a breath as the two left the parking lot.

Belle knew.. and she was right.

* * *

 ** _A/N._** I'm sorry for the lack of activity this week. I've been a little busy.

I post every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I'd love to hear your opinions.


	4. Chapter Four- Homewreckers

Disclaimer: Let me check... Just as I thought. I own nothing.

* * *

"Belle, I just want to cuddle. I don't see why you can't spend the night you're dad would let you." Ruby groaned from the couch in her bedroom.

Ever since they'd gotten back to Ruby's and Granny gave her a few aspirin the hockey player hadn't stopped complaining about Belle's lack of physical contact with her today.

Belle didn't want to accidentally hurt her friend and so she'd kept herself busy with the always tedious task of cleaning Red's bedroom.

"I told you I don't want to hurt you." She argued. "What if I roll over and hit your nose or something like that in the middle of the night?"

"Then we wake up with bloody sheets like the one time you started your period-"

"I know what happened!" She huffed. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Really? What about that time at the lake when you almost lost your-"

"Okay, yes. People seeing my butt is definitely more embarrassing, but the period thing is the second most embarrassing."

"What about the time that-"

"Alright, Pup." She rolled her eyes. "How about I spend the night and we just never mention those things again? Deal?"

"Deal." Ruby smiled.

"So does Will like you or something?" She asked Belle a few minutes later.

She shuttered slightly at the thought and Red knew it must be true.

"Why do you ask?" The smaller of the two girl's pressed.

"I don't know, maybe because he hit me with a hockey stick trying to check you out?" She scoffed. "That being a more subtle approach than some of his others."

"Yeah." Belle agreed making a weird face from the memories of Will trying to ask her out.

"So you don't like him back then?" The green-eyed girl asked as Belle sat down on the bed.

Red moved quickly to go sit next to her.

"I don't think I'm interested in.. His kind." She said slowly.

"What? Idiotic hockey players?" Red laughed.

"Well, that too." Belle smiled as Red wrapped her arms around the bookworm's midsection and laid down.

Belle was pretty much forced by Ruby's strength to lie down as well or sit uncomfortably.

Ruby instantly curled around Belle, she laid on her left side as to not smash any hurt parts of her face.

Ruby took a deep breath as she nuzzled against the smaller girl with her nose and Belle smiled.

Ruby liked to smell her.

Her hair, her skin, her clothes, everything about her Ruby had to sniff if the opportunity was presented.

Belle used to think it was strangely charming but had long since stopped thinking it as strange.

The day they'd met Ruby had given Belle a hug after they'd agreed to be best friends and made it a point to tell the blue eyed girl that she smelled of old story books and strawberries.

Belle had luckily taken that as a compliment which was a correct assumption based off the smile on the other girl's face.

They'd been quite different all their lives but they contrasted beautifully.

Even the day they'd met Ruby had been stomping around the playground with the other children and Belle had been looking at a picture book, in her newest blue dress.

Some little boy named Peter that Ruby had been playing with had taken Belle's book and pushed her in the dirt, and at four years old, with her frayed blue jeans and muddy sneakers, Ruby had done the same.

She pushed Peter in the dirt, right on his bottom and taken Belle's book from him.

She gave it back to Belle after helping dust off her dress and announced that her name was Ruby Lucas and that Belle had pretty blue eyes.

Belle had explained her interpretation of the picture book after Ruby had asked about it and since then she's read all of her favorite stories to Ruby.

"What are you thinking about?" Red asked softly from beside her.

"I was thinking of how we met, our third day of preschool." Belle smiled.

"I remember. You told me about the ugly duckling book you had with you, only you called him the lonely duckling because ugly was a mean word." Ruby smirked against the other girl's shoulder.

"Indeed, I still find amusement in you pushing that boy to his arse."

"Peter Smith." Red nodded. "I remember when you slapped him for trying to kiss me in kindergarten. It was the week after our wedding-"

"Yes, well the way I see it, if Peter Smith didn't wish to be slapped he should not have tried to snog my wife while we were honeymooning by the monkey bars. Honestly." She scoffed.

"Do you still have the ring I gave you?" Red laughed.

"Of course I do, It's on my key ring down stairs. Do you still wear yours on your chain?" She asked.

"Duh." Ruby said un-tucking the necklace from her shirt collar. "It's my lucky charm, I have to wear it when I play, it's why I'm so good."

"You got hit with a hockey stick?"

"Yeah, but that was Will's fault.." She shrugged. "I was playing great before that. Plus, if he wouldn't have hit me, I would have scored just as you walked in. That means you're my good luck charm too."

Belle blushed.

"You're sweet, Pup."

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep on the smaller girl's shoulder.

* * *

Thursday came and Regina didn't go to school, Ruby didn't either.

Instead she went to her girlfriend's house to wait out the day with her.

"Hey.." Ruby whispered, wrapping her arms around the crying girl in front of her.

She'd just barely gotten to the steps in Regina's house before she heard the cheerleaders sobs.

"Ruby-" She choked wiping at her eyes.

"Your mom's gone.. It's okay to cry if you need to."

She didn't need to be told twice, she wrapped her arms around Ruby and cried.

Red didn't say anything or move other than laying them both down to coddle the smaller girl.

Regina cried for over an hour and when she was done Red put Snow White and the Huntsman in the X-box.

Red had seen the movie about ten million times but it was Regina's favorite.

They ordered pizza and Regina used a whole two boxes of tissues and Ruby even cleaned up the house when the movie was over.

Red's phone buzzed while she was in the bathroom and Regina looked to see it was Belle, probably calling to say that she'd collected Ruby's homework for the day she missed.

"Hey." Red said from the door way.

"Belle called you." Regina mumbled, dropping Ruby's phone beside her on the bed.

"Okay." Red picked up the phone and placed it on the nightstand, not even looking at it first.

Regina mustered up a half smile and laid back down, beckoning Ruby to hold her again.

This was Regina's day, she had all of Ruby's attention and tomorrow Belle would go right back to being Red's first priority, but right now Regina got her best friend all to herself, and with that thought she fell asleep with Red's arms around her.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. Any other suggestions?

I post every Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I'd love some ideas for the story.


End file.
